


I'm all in, if you're all in

by fireplanetz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, PWP, hint at future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireplanetz/pseuds/fireplanetz
Summary: They’d kissed before. Once at a party at Tina’s house because of a dare and once when Gavin was too drunk to see straight. How could this be any different?...Or the one where Gavin is tense and Connor decides to help him out
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	I'm all in, if you're all in

“We’re not getting anywhere with this.” Gavin leaned back in frustration, bringing his hands to rub his palms against his face. He let out an annoyed groan.

Connor glanced over at him from where he sat in the armchair beside the couch, clasping his hands together. He shared Gavin’s frustrations, but he was mature enough not to throw a tantrum about it.

“We just need more time, Gavin.” Connor reassured him practically, “We can’t be expected to solve this case in one night.”

Gavin let his hands fall to his lap, rolling his eyes with an exaggerated sigh. “Why do you have to be so practical all the time?”

“It’s what I’m good at.” Connor replied with a wink at the detective, “Although, Hank says that I can be impatient at times.”

“No,  _ you?” _ Gavin asked sarcastically, “I never would have guessed.”

Ignoring him, Connor leafed through the files on Gavin’s coffee table, careful not to knock over the detective’s beer that was placed precariously near the edge. Gavin made no move to join him, jaw clenched with irritation. 

They were sitting in Detective Reed’s apartment, pouring over the details of a rather elusive homicide case. They’d been working for hours, piecing together a timeline that always seemed to contradict itself and going over witness accounts that they were starting to doubt the validity of. Cups of coffee changed to bottles of beer as Gavin got increasingly frustrated with the case and Connor noticed that his hair was especially disheveled from running his fingers through it relentlessly. It was something that Gavin did when he was angry - or in this case, horribly irritated. It was a habit that Connor found very amusing. 

He still found himself surprised at the friendship that had bloomed between him and the detective. They had started as almost mortal enemies until the revolution, when Gavin had practically been forced to apologize to Connor for the shitty way he treated him, (thanks HR). Then they became rather unfriendly coworkers, butting heads over every case and pointedly ignoring each other every chance they got. It wasn’t until Captain Fowler assigned them together on a case that they started to realize how well they worked together. 

Over the course of two years they had become friends, then best friends, then work partners when Hank retired, solving a record breaking number of cases and saving each other’s lives more time than they could count. It was strange to think that they had ever despised each other.

Tonight was almost routine. Sitting up together in Gavin’s apartment late into the night, flipping through innumerable files and drinking more coffee than the suggested daily intake. Connor always made sure to remind Gavin of that fact - which did not amuse the detective.

They had been assigned the case only that morning and they had spent most of the day collecting files from the archive room and cross referencing evidence. Connor knew it would take them weeks to solve the case, but Gavin was always stubborn. 

He jerked his head up when Gavin let out another exaggerated sigh, noticing the way the detective’s shoulders and jaw were tensed. Perhaps he could find a way to help ease the detective’s tension.

“Let’s take a break.” Connor suggested, closing the file he’d been looking at and sitting back in his chair. Gavin glared at him from where he was leaned back against the couch, his thumb and index finger rubbing his eyebrows.

Before Gavin could reply, Connor moved to sit on the couch beside him, his knee bumping against the detective’s. He quickly looked around for the tv remote before spotting it on the edge of the coffee table. He practically had to sprawl over Gavin’s lap in order to reach it, earning an annoyed grunt from his friend. Snatching up the remote, Connor sat back and paused for a moment, noticing a change in Gavin’s vitals.

The detective’s heart was racing and his blood pressure had raised significantly. His body temperature had also spiked and Connor tilted his head to the side as he looked at Gavin, confused. Gavin subtly inched away from him, looking slightly alarmed. 

_ Oh. _

“Problem, Detective?” There was a teasing hint in Connor’s voice as the edge of his mouth twitched into a smile.

“What are you talking about?” Gavin growled, glaring at him with a furrowed brow.

“You seem… preoccupied.”

“Oh  _ fuck you.” _

“Sure.” 

“Are you serious?” Gavin gaped, staring at Connor in disbelief. “What are you gonna do about it?”

Connor shrugged, “You’re tense. Maybe it’ll help.”

Gavin groaned and leaned back against the couch again, bringing his palm to his forehead. Connor stole a glance downward, noticing the obvious bulge just below Gavin’s waistline. They knew each other well enough for Gavin to know that Connor’s offer was genuine, albeit teasing. 

They’d kissed before. Once at a party at Tina’s house because of a dare and once when Gavin was too drunk to see straight. How could this be any different?

“Fine.” Gavin finally agreed, letting his hand fall to his side.

Connor moved to the edge of the couch, watching as Gavin reached for his waistline and unfastened the button. He started to fiddle with the zipper before Connor batted his hand away. The android carefully grasped the zipper and pulled it down, revealing the black fabric of Gavin’s boxer briefs. 

Gavin quickly pulled the jeans down from his hips and let them fall to the floor. Connor grabbed the hem of the detective’s underwear and pulled it down until he could see Gavin’s dick. It was flushed red, pressed against his inner thigh. Moving off the couch and kneeling on the floor, Connor gently wrapped his fingers around it, picking up a sigh from Gavin. He pulled it away from Gavin’s underwear and let the base of his hand rest against the human’s pelvic bone. 

His dick felt warm in Connor’s hand and he could feel Gavin tense under his touch. Leaning forward, he wrapped his lips around the head, earning a gasp from Gavin. Slowly, in case Gavin told him to stop, he sank forward and took in as much as he could. He picked up the taste of precum on his tongue as Gavin leaned into him and began bobbing his head.

Gavin’s hands were balled into fists at his sides, as if he wasn’t sure what to do with them. Connor grabbed one of them and brought it to his head, feeling Gavin’s fingers instinctively curl into his hair. 

Gavin let out a grunt as Connor moved his head until his dick hit the back of the android’s throat. Connor used his hand to grip the base, his fingers running along the length when he bobbed up. 

“What asshole programmed you to do that?” Gavin murmured, his eyes squeezed shut as his head was tilted back against the cushions of the couch. Connor could only grunt in response, moving faster when Gavin tightened his grip on his hair. 

Connor's tongue rubbed against the side of Gavin's dick as he bobbed his head, feeling it twitch under his touch as he did so. He felt Gavin's grip tighten and he pulled off, spit and precum stringing from his lips to the tip of Gavin's dick. He stroked the length, his hand being able to move faster than his head, and he felt a twinge of satisfaction as Gavin let out a low moan.

Gavin’s stomach clenched as Connor jerked him off, gripping Connor’s hair tighter to the point where it almost hurt. Leaning forward, Connor placed his lips around Gavin's dick once more, adding just enough friction to finish him off.

Satisfaction swamped over him as Gavin came, his cum hitting Connor’s tongue as his hips shuddered. He pulled off of Gavin’s dick and rhythmically stroked him, helping him ride out his orgasm. Once Gavin was done, leaning back against the couch with heavy gasps, Connor leaned forward and licked him clean. Gavin’s fingers fell from his hair and his body practically went limp when the android pulled his underwear back up. He figured Gavin could put his jeans back on once he’d recovered.

Resuming his spot on the couch beside him, Connor leaned back and looked at Gavin, who’s eyes were still shut. After a few moments the shorter man opened his eyes and looked at Connor, something like surprise in his eyes.

“Thanks.” The word came out in a gasp and Gavin wiped away a bead of sweat from his hairline. Connor checked him over again and noticed that his heart rate was almost normal and his body was no longer rigid with tension.

“Anytime.” Connor replied, leaning back over the coffee table to resume flipping through the files.

He didn’t say anything, but Gavin thought that maybe he should invite Connor over more often. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
